


Where you and I could be

by FlareWarrior



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Existential conversations, I need to stop doing challenges for mostly dead lj communities, M/M, hinted rule-breaking, inspired by 1drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlareWarrior/pseuds/FlareWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan and Doctor McCoy contemplate the universe. es.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where you and I could be

"So the theory was correct." Khan says, reclining on the observation deck late in the ship's evening. McCoy thinks it's a little underwhelming a reaction to finding out why there are two Spocks on board, but he's too hazy with the juice to do more than huff about it.

"How many do you think there are?" he asks, rhetorically "Having just these two seems unlikely."

Khan smirks at something, maybe his exasperated tone - 'just my luck there are two Jim Kirks to worry about' it seems to say - and looks up at the vast expanse of stars over their heads. His eyes catch the blue of the nebula they're passing and McCoy feels struck by it.

"They could be an infinite number. One for each choice anyone has ever made, one for each possible hand of cards every game of poker."

It's a chilling thought, that they're even more insignificant than the stars made him feel. Khan takes a sip of his brandy and the old fashioned shackles they've had to resort to chime with the motion.

"There's gotta be one where..."

He stops, Khan's gaze comes to rest on him. They're not supposed to be up here, he remembers. He's got a hypo with enough sedative to kill a whale in his sleeve, and Khan still has the upper hand. There's got to be one, he thinks, and watches as a bright star they pass shines over Khan's face.

"Each choice." Khan says.


End file.
